The Jedi Smuggler
by HuffleHecate
Summary: A tragedy that shakes up a family. Hidden powers beyond her wildest dreams. A cousin who can't do anything to protect her from society and the dangers of the Sith. Ambren Lightlet grows up unknowing of her Jedi powers. Join her in friendship and adventure in the tale in the background of Rey and Finn. This story intertwines with Tale of Stars and Star Wars: Shadows of the Night.


**The Jedi Smuggler**

 **Hey, y'all. Okay, so here's the story: I started this story almost a year ago and posted the first chapter... but I forgot about it and put it on hiatus. Here I am, a year later, having deleted that other story and starting a new one.**

 **This story goes along with the timeline of Tale of Stars and Star Wars: Shadows of the Night by my two friends CloneWarsNerd and GlaciesTheNerd101. We've talked about the timeline together a bit, but not every detail to match up our stories will be perfect. YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THEIR STORIES TO READ MINE. You might want to read them, though** **just in case you want background information. I suggest reading them; they're very good!**

 **Also, the Clone Wars TV show will be mentioned from time to time, no real spoilers involved. BUT IF YOU ARE NOT ONE FOR SPOILERS, YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY WATCH THAT SHOW FIRST. It is on Netflix and one of the best shows in the world! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I also don't own Robin Starstorm or Nutmeg Glacies, my two friends' characters.**

 **Enough with the talking. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **The middle of the Clone Wars**_

 _Arellia, my dearest._

 _How are you? I am well... of course, as well as a peacekeeper at war can be._

 _I am on Christophsis right now. There was recently a siege in which General Skywalker used a cloaking device to break through the Separatist barriers. It was old Trench's station, that cursed arachnid, did you know that? We all thought he was dead, but apparently he was not! Well, with Skywalker to deliver the materials to the people on the ground in Christophsis, General Kenobi brought in the final blows. Those two just seem to be everywhere, don't they?_

 _They sent me here to finish off Skywalker's work. The senator Organa was rescued, just in time, from hyena bombers that overlooked the city. **A**_ **/N: Cat and Mouse? Clone Wars season 2** **episode 16? Anyone? Eh, it's not really important, other than the "they seem to be everywhere" joke.**

 _I feel as if I'm_ _always finishing off someone else's work._ _Though I shouldn't complain!_

 _It is too much to be away from you for this long, but I am hoping to come back to Naboo as soon as possible. Of course, one such as I must either be on Coruscant or on duty; that is one of clones' mottos. They're good men, and kind, too. Very determined. They were programmed to fight, but they are more fierce and loyal that anyone else I know. I've befriended a few._

 _Anyways, how are you? How are they boys? Do they miss me? My worry is... that they'll never know me. Well, no mean to be harsh, but there is a chance that I won't come back. Especially because there is some other force at work here. No, not the Separatists. Not the Banking Clan or the Techno Union or any other alliance. I feel as if the very Republic itself is being eaten away from the inside..._

 _Of course, you've heard me say that countless times before. I will never betray the Republic; I wish to save it. Somehow._

 _My darling: do not be discouraged. These are my words of wisdom to you._

 _Say hello to our boys, Cabain and Orso. Cabain is probably 2 by now, and Orso... 7? I've missed so much in life! Tell them that I love them._

 _Until next time, your husband,_

 _Lettro Lightlet_

* * *

 ** _50 years later_**

When the baby was born, she was the star of their lives. Her parents, Cabain and Marc'cia, were delighted when a baby was finally born to their family.

Cabain recognized the similar eyes and nose to his.

She had the smirk of Marc'cia and her cry.

The girl's cousin, Bellus, adored the baby and was constantly at her side. The seven year old did everything from play with her to change her diaper. She told her stories about the Rebellion, although the stories were mostly fictional.

The baby's parents named her Ambren. Ambren Lightlet, for her mother's mother.

Ambren grew up a strange child. Though a bookworm, keeping to her studies, she often could be found having fake sword fights with her cousin Bellus or diving into the waves of Theed.

Her family only had the privilege of her shy side, though, as they were never around. This was because the Lightlets were an aristocratic family. Inhabiting the outskirts of Theed, Naboo, Marc'cia and Cabain were an active influence on the government of the New Republic. Ambren had never been off of Naboo, not because she wasn't allowed, but because her parents were never free to take her anywhere.

The thing was, as Ambren grew older, so did Bellus. Bellus practically raised the little girl. After her own parents, Cabain's brother Orso and his wife, were killed by lasting Empire supporters, Marc'cia had sympathetically adopted the girl. Bellus proved useful by bringing their daughter to school and making easy meals for her.

So this is where our story begins: On a large plantation in Theed, Naboo with a 6-year-old Ambren Lightlet.

* * *

"Bellus, before I go to school, can you tell me a story?" Ambren begged, laying on the couch at 8:00 in the morning.

"Uh, _no,_ " Bellus, now 13, scoffed.

"Tell me about the Death Star!" The little girl jumped up and down.

"I've told you that one millions of times!" she protested.

"Yes, but now I forgot it." Ambren said with mock innocence.

"Ugh, fine," Bellus slumped on the couch. "You're too cute. But only for 10 minutes. Sit down! I can't have you bouncing around while I tell the story." Ambren immediately sat down.

"Alright," she said. "So there was the Empire - "

"Who was led by..." Ambren prompted.

"... who was led by Palpatine. Now let me continue. Then there were a bunch of groups called Rebel cells that joined together to form the Rebellion, who made a bunch of moves against the Empire, all of which were worthless. What they didn't know was that - "

"What about the princess?"

"Yes, a leader of the Rebellion was Leia Organa, the adopted daughter of Bail Organa who was the leader of Alderaan. Hey, stop interrupting me! Anyways, the Rebellion didn't know that the Empire was constructing a weapon of immense power called the Death Star, which was capable of destroying entire planets. So, skip ahead a few months or so..."

"Hey!"

"I gotta get to the good part before 8:10! So, this guy Luke Skywalker comes! And he decides to blow up the Death Star, 'cause he's a Rebel. And all of the other guys who try to blow it up are shot down, but Luke was like, 'I'm 'a blow this thing up!' So he goes and blows it up. The end. Let's go to school now."

"That's a great story! I wish it was real," Ambren said delightedly as Bellus rolled her eyes. "You're a great storyteller."

"You must be really gullible to say that to my face," Bellus mumbled as the two cousins walked out of the door.

Since the Lightlets lived on the outskirts of Theed, school was a hearty drive from their house. Fortunately, Ambren had switched schools this year, giving Bellus a shorter drive than usual.

They used Bellus's speeder, a lightweight but safe vehicle, to get to school. As they sped through the countryside, Bellus spoke to the little girl holding onto her back.

"Mmkay, Am, I want you to make some friends," said the girl to her cousin.

"Bellus, that's easy! You go up to someone and say hello and then they're your friend."

Bellus sighed. "It's not that easy, Am." Bellus, herself, had been through a lot of mocking. When she refused to of to the Royal Academy in second grade the next year, the other children pointed and called her the odd one out. She had been through a lot of terrible experiences with bullying for her differences, so she wanted to steer her baby cousin away from that. "Listen, I want you to do some friend-choosing. It's gonna be hard, but first grade is when some stuff happens, when people could be jealous and try to take your real friends away from you. Those people are not your friends. You hear me?"

Ambren frowned. "But last year was fine. We were all friends, and why would they be jealous?"

Her cousin let out a brittle laugh. "Kindergarten is _easy._ First grade is tough. And people are jealous because you have a talent that they don't. For example, you're good at reading and writing, and I'm good at navigating. People could be jealous of you. But don't let it overcome you. Always stick up to them when they are doing something unkind, even if it means breaking up the friendship. Again, _those people are not your friends!"_ She looked ahead. "Ooh, we're coming up."

Ambren looked ahead. The schools was a stone building with what looked like blue-ish terra-cotta roofs. Many bridges connected together to entertain the buildings.

"Now, remember, your real friends are the people who say hello to you first. If they aren't kind to you, then... you'll have proved me wrong!"

She suddenly felt scared. "Bellus, don't leave me." she whimpered. "I don't want to go. There are older people here."

"Well, if the older kids aren't nice to you, they'll have _me_ to reckon with." Bellus smirked. "Now, scurry off. You'll do fine. I love you." She kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back later to pick you up."

Ambren just nodded and submissively walked to a kind-looking woman that was waving over to them.

Walking into school, she wondered what she would be thinking when Bellus yet again picked her up from Theed Royal Academy.

* * *

 **There it is! I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Again, for more information, go to Tale of Stars and Star Wars: Shadows of the Night. They are really great** **stories that are not finished yet, but our three tales will soon be intertwining!**

 **Please read and review for feedback, which I would really appreciate. Your support makes my day.**

 **-Clearcloud**


End file.
